


It Could Have Been Good

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: I'll Make You A Deal [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of 'S Is For Smut' where almost everyone is happy and the readers aren't put through emotional anguish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Have Been Good

**Author's Note:**

> based on the emotional rollercoaster that was chapter 20. I'm still not over it and I don't know if I ever will be. I just want everyone to be happy and for someone to kick Caleb, preferably in the nuts

Jack turned to follow Caleb and the others out to smoke. Mark stood up and looked back at his friends, wondering if he could talk them into turning Wade's console back on in the living room and playing some more Halo. But before he could open his mouth to ask he felt a hand on his shoulder whirl him around, pleasantly surprised when Jack kissed him firmly on the mouth.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but Mark felt like he’d been hit by a train when Jack pulled away, his face a little flushed.

“Just for…uh, for good luck, I guess,” he smiled sheepishly, his voice a little breathless.

Mark nodded. Then, boldly, he declared, “One for the road, then,” and pulled him into another kiss, his whole body humming with excitement. He heard his friends complaining loudly, trying to embarrass them, but he didn’t stop until Jack pulled away.

“Jesus, Mark, how long’s this road?” he teased, a huge grin plastered across his face. “Have fun, stay outta trouble.”

And with that, he left the room.

-

Caleb supported him up the stairs and through the hall. After six (seven? Yeah, seven.) shots of Smirnoff and a blunt, Jack was barely staying upright, even with Caleb's arm around his waist. Miraculously, they finally made it to Jack's room, the Irishman flopping on the bed, sprawled out like a corpse. Caleb sat on the foot next to him, staring at him expectantly.

"Thank you,” Jack slurred, feeling a little breathless. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, trying to stop from throwing up as the room spun around him.

“You look kinda hot,” Caleb said, and Jack shifted, feeling his shirt sticking to him in places under his leather jacket. “You wanna get out of those jeans and jacket?”

“Uh…sure. I’ve got some shorts in my suitcase,” he replied, sitting up slowly, as though he were moving underwater, and grabbed the zipper of his jacket. He fumbled with it, unable to get a good grip with his swirling vision and fumbling fingers.

“Stop, let me help you. You’re gonna cut your finger or something,” Caleb chuckled, easily unzipping Jack’s jacket and tossing it behind him.

“Thanks,” Jack said sheepishly. He looked down at himself. “Could—could you help me with the rest of—?”

But before he could finish his request Caleb was already reaching for the hem of his shirt, the waist of his skinny jeans. His fingertips ghosted along the skin sitting just above his waistline, making Jack shiver before a loud knock rang out in the otherwise silent room, both turning toward the source of the noise.

"Jack? You in there? I wanted to make sure you got in alright," Mark called from the hall before the door slowly opened, Mark's outline dark against the brightness of the hall, shining light into the dark room. Jack squinted in the sudden brightness, lifting a hand to shield his eyes as he heard Caleb talk from a little ways away, realizing his hands were no longer on him.

"Yeah, he's fine, _baby_. You can go back to your video games now," Caleb sneered, sounding annoyed. Jack looked up to see Mark stepping further into the room, squaring up and stopping right in front of Caleb with arms crossed over his chest.

"I think I'd rather stay with him, if you don't mind. He is my boyfriend, after all," Mark replied, his voice low enough to send a thrill down Jack's spine. Caleb glared down at him silently for a few seconds before shrugging, as if he didn't really give a shit either way.

"Fine. Try not to get too loud, I'd rather not get complaints from our friends if you guys fuck. I know how vocal Jack can get," he smirked, grinning like a shark over at Jack before turning back to Mark, the smile taunting and cruel on his handsome face. Mark doesn't flinch, just raises an eyebrow.

"I'm aware. We'll be fine, thanks," he replies dismissively. Caleb studies Mark's face with a frown for a couple more seconds before huffing out a sigh and stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he storms out into the hall. The room is suddenly thrown back into darkness, and Jack jumps slightly when Mark's hands are suddenly resting on his hips.

"You okay? You look pretty bad," he murmurs, the worried tone of his deep baritone making Jack's heart swell in his chest.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Just gotta sleep it off," he replies, the words sticking in his mouth and slurring slightly on his drunk tongue.

"You sure? Do you want any water or anything?" Mark asks, his breath barely ghosting along his lips, his neck. Jack shivers even harder this time, the space between them feeling like an ocean before he leans forward and plants his lips on Mark's again, moaning in the back of his throat as he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in closer. He feels Mark's entire body freeze in surprise initially, but soon he's kissing back, soft hands pulling Jack closer by the hips, head tilting to get a better angle as he kisses Jack fervently.

Jack's head is swimming and there are bright, swirling shapes behind his eyelids when Mark finally pulls away, resting his forehead against Jack's as they both gasp for air. Jack whines when he pulls away, leaning forward again to keep the kiss going but Mark moves his head back, a winded chuckle escaping him as he catches his breath before settling his forehead against Jack's again while they breathe.

Jack opens his eyes as they both catch their breath, staring into the darkness in front of him until he can finally make out Mark's features in the dim light, dark eyelashes dusting high cheekbones, soft lips open as he catches his breath. Jack watches as Mark's tongue darts out, running along his bottom lip in a way that heats his whole body with arousal, his breath leaving his lungs in a small puff before sucking in a quick breath and leaning in again, kissing him hard. He latches his mouth to Mark's bottom lip, biting until Mark groans into his mouth, kissing it in apology before reattaching his mouth to Mark's. He claws uselessly at the back of Mark's shirt, whimpering into the kiss when Mark's arms wrap around the small of his back and pull him flush against him.

He's dizzy and breathless as he stumbles back, the back of his shins hitting the side of his bed before he falls back at an angle, Mark falling with him with a surpised gasp. They land with Jack sandwiched between the mattress and Mark's firm body, arms still wrapped tightly around the back of his neck. Mark breathes hard above him, looking at him in obvious surprise. Jack grins, quite pleased with the new position as he scoots up, a breathless moan falling from his lips when his erection drags against Mark's hip. He's about to start rutting him like a dog in heat when Mark moves his hands back to his hips, pressing Jack back against the mattress and away from him. Jack whines, head thrown back in frustration.

"Mark, please," Jack whines, trying to press himself against him, hips barely moving under Mark's grip.

"You need to sleep it off, Jack," he murmurs, and Jack pouts like a petulant child. He's pleased with the way Mark's voice shakes though, obviously having some trouble keeping his composure. Jack huffs, not wanting Mark to leave, not wanting the feeling of his strong arms and warm chest to leave. He loosens his grip around his neck, pulling back enough to look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Stay with me. Ya don't have to do anythin, just stay," Jack murmurs, watching as Mark pauses, seeming to think it over before looking into Jack's eyes again, visibly deflating.

"Okay."

Jack beams, leaning up to plant a quick kiss on his lips that ends up lasting a few seconds longer then he'd originally anticipated. Finally they pull back again and Jack scoots over in his bed, grinning when Mark settles in beside him. Jack turns on his side and reaches behind him, pulling Mark's arm around his waist before scooting back against Mark's chest. He smiles easily as he snuggles into his pillow, Mark's warm breath tickling the nape of his neck as he shuffles close and cuddles Jack. They both fall asleep wrapped up in each other, and sleep soundly through the night.


End file.
